


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 03

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基命案已经发生了。锤的镇定表现之下是怎样的心思呢。洛基又敏锐地察觉到什么呢？





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 03

Chapter Three

漆黑是一种保护，即便只是暂时性的。  
门外的哭喊声、咒骂身与肉体殴打声好像比平时来得要激烈响亮。洛基缩在墙角埋首膝盖，瘦弱的双臂夹住小腿手指捂住耳朵，不想听母亲被虐打的声音，更不敢想象父亲打完母亲下一步是不是就要开门来收拾自己。恐惧如毒液早已蔓延全身，四肢百骸无一不在颤抖——六、七岁的孩子在极度惊惶中冒起一股让成年人知道的话会不寒而栗的想法：能不能先下手为强？  
突然，门把手处传来“咔嚓”一声。小洛基被吓得几乎整个人都要跳起来！难道父亲知道我的想法？！恐惧到达顶峰的瞬间心脏好像停止跳动手脚竟然麻痹使不上力！他紧紧抿实嘴唇直至发白也不愿放松，生怕一开口晚饭吃下去的青豆和意大利面就要从喉咙里喷涌而出。如果呕吐物弄脏地板而又被父亲瞧见的话，暴揍肯定避不过的；过后还要劳烦身心受伤的母亲收拾污秽才更让小洛基难过。是以小孩子拼命忍着，忍着……  
然而那声“咔嚓”过后却没有人来开门。父亲没有来，母亲亦没有。等被恐惧抽空的力量慢慢回流至身体，感官恢复正常后，小洛基才发觉室外与室内一般的安静。安静得过火，比虐打哭喊的嘈吵更让人不安。  
被恐惧与好奇心同时支配的小孩子既想开门一窥究竟又怕自投罗网。在连窗户都没有的黑暗房间中，小洛基不知道自己犹豫挣扎多长时间后才决定爬起身去开门。  
明明藏身角落离房门不过几步路的距离，走起来像长途跋涉一般。最终触到木门时他竟感觉到疲惫。咬住下唇深呼吸，洛基颤抖的小手搭上冰凉的金属上，颤巍巍转动门把手。  
“咔咔咔嚓”。  
过道上橘黄色的灯光下，房门朝外的把手上，一个血掌印红得刺目。掌印并不完整，但是手指的形状清晰可见。小洛基呆呆盯着门把手上的血红，那一声“母亲”梗在喉头叫不出声。浓重的异味——那时候小孩子还不知道原来这种味道就是血腥味——迫使绿眸自门把手处抬起，直面过道上那一大滩暗红的液体，和两具伏在一起的尸体。  
目之所及，父亲和母亲的身上都有多处伤口，其中有的还严重到皮肉外翻，深可见骨。小洛基被血腥现状彻底吓懵，颤抖着朝前走一步，第二步，膝盖一软，整个人俯身摔到地板上，摔得那样惨，牙齿咬破舌头，温温的咸咸的液体充斥口腔。  
鼻端闻到的异味更强烈。  
胃部翻腾不息，终于一开口，染有淡红色的半消化的流质食物通通吐到地板上。小洛基捂住小腹吐得眼泪都掉下来。好辛苦，胸口好热好疼，嘴里好苦好咸。  
“可怜的洛基，怎么哭了吐了？抬头让妈妈看看。”耳边忽而响起母亲温柔的声音。  
小洛基简直欣喜若狂！母亲没事？母亲……  
然而一抬头见到的却是母亲被利刃破开的胸腹，肠胃就要随着女人附身的动作掉下来，尤其显得女人温柔的笑容越发诡异。  
绿眸骤然睁开，恐惧仍未退潮。  
  
***  
耳边有淅淅沥沥的声音传来。  
洛基·劳菲森仍然维持睁开双眼正面仰躺在床上的状态。窗外投进来的光线晦暗，生生把目之所及的白色天花板染成浅灰色。好一会儿法医先生才发现，水声不仅来自室外仍旧落个不停的雨，还来自浴室。  
房间里还有其他人在。  
不过他未有力气去回想那是谁、为何会与自己共处一室。思维仍被重温的噩梦困扰，额角一跳一跳地痛。  
到了现在，那个血腥的夜晚，那个洛基·洛卡布雷那成为孤儿的夜晚仍是劳菲森先生挥之不去的梦魇。奇妙的是他知道恐惧——所有生理机能都告知法医先生这一个事实，但是洛基却感觉不到恐惧。他就像输入情感模式的机器人，根据情况扮演出人类的情绪。  
这种身与心分离的情况知道十二岁那年一件突然而至的事件才得以治愈。  
那一年，已随养母改姓劳菲森的少年第一次参加科学夏令营，第一次拿刀解剖动物。虽然死物只残留少量血液，但皮肤沾血的触感唤起了洛基的兴趣。此前，聪明但沉默的少年仿佛对一切都不感兴趣。  
很快，洛基就知道自己真正想要的是杀死活物时沾染它们新鲜血液的触感。生物血液的腥味、温热的粘稠感仿佛有神圣驱魔的效用，在一段时间内保佑洛基睡个好觉。随着年龄增长，单是兔子、猫等小动物已经满足不了镇魂安神的需要，所以他选择试用人类的鲜血。  
可能人类血液中潜藏住比动物要更深重浓厚的罪恶，所以人类血液的祭献效果也更可观，无梦之眠持续时间要更长。怪不得历来最神圣的牺牲便是人牲，最神圣的祭祀是活人祭献。洛基·劳菲森沉浸在血腥的安全感中，杀人的欲望一发不可收拾。  
噩梦周而复始，祭祀行为亦然。  
如果一切都按计划走，那么劳菲森先生昨晚该享有一个无梦之眠。但是昨晚一切都乱了套。祭祀不成，所以梦魇继续缠绕洛基·劳菲森先生，让他重温发现尸体的绝望惊惧瞬间；甚至把恐怖幻想也糅合进记忆，翻出更怪诞荒谬又可怕的影像。  
  
洛基坐起来，衬衣有点皱不过穿上外套的话应该没关系。  
现时脑海仍然昏昏沉沉，昨晚自己在暴雨中驾车一路从约顿市来到林谷市的情景像老式电影放映机投射出来的片段，黑白摇晃而且有点模糊。  
一双蔚蓝的眼睛浮现出来。在黑白背景中有说不出的扎眼与诡异。  
法医先生仍在努力把昨晚之事的逻辑和顺序搞清楚之际，浴室的门打开，蓝眼睛的主人只围着浴巾走了出来。绿眸在可与米兰大教堂中的大理石雕像媲美的身材上转了一圈，什么表示都没有，好像他看见的不是艺术之美反倒是解剖科学一样。  
索尔·奥丁森还第一次碰到对自己身材样貌无动于衷的人。眼前的男人好像失去发条功能的玩具，美丽但木讷。这样说来，昨晚眼中浮现杀意的他无疑更加吸引人。现在，这漂亮的玩偶站起来，拖着沉重的步伐走进浴室，锁门，经过自己身边时，只有小腹上的伤口能吸引他的注意力几秒。  
耸耸肩，教主大人再次自己去处理伤口。  
清凉的自来水拍在脸上，洛基的精神为之一振。他打量镜子里的自己，眼圈在苍白的脸上显得更为乌青，即便睡了一晚，眼内的血丝和疲惫一样没少。这幅样子太颓丧，还不适合出现。  
心里告诫自己赶紧振作起来。闭上的眼睑再次掀起时，洛基·劳菲森幽绿的眼睛里总算凝聚住一丝精神光芒，足够他应付眼下的状况——和索尔·奥丁森共处一室。  
  
“饿了吗？”索尔问站在浴室门口的黑发男子。  
洛基这才注意到角落里的餐车。  
上面放有一壶热茶、几片面包、一盘水果、还有盖着不锈钢盖子的主食，估计也就是典型的美式早餐——煎培根、奶油炒鸡蛋、炸薯饼等。不过美式早餐配红茶而非咖啡这点显得有些怪异。  
洛基坐在索尔对面，金发男子为他斟一杯茶。琥珀色的液体仍冒热气。劳菲森先生喝了一口，微微皱眉，不是什么太好的茶叶。他没有碰任何碳水化合物和肉类，反而拿起一片香橙。  
“还在停电？”他问。  
“嗯。不过不妨碍他们准备早餐。”  
教主大人不紧不慢地撕开面包，一面涂抹上牛油与草莓果酱，在送入嘴里之前，才故意用毫不在意的，像是谈论天气的语调说道：  
“昨晚停电之后，酒店发生了命案。”  
死亡，尸体，鲜血。  
索尔·奥丁森轻描淡写的说话在洛基心里迅速掀起风浪，后者好不容易压下去的杀人欲望与未完成“祭祀”的焦虑又被重新勾了起来。  
这香橙真酸，法医先生皱眉，随即一个问题浮现脑海。仿似被一盆冷水从头浇到脚，洛基心底打了个激灵。  
“警察已经来了？”  
“嗯，不过事情要更复杂。关注这单命案的还有边境最大黑帮之一，在两国边境都如鱼得水，黑白两道通吃的泰尔家族。”  
见黑发男子露出疑惑的表情，教主大人又解释道：  
“哦，我开门接送餐车的时候看到房门外有帮派的人把守。看来露丝·萨克逊的死并不简单。”  
劳菲森先生沉默。如果早餐不是奥丁森先生预定的——基本可以确定不是，在没有电的“密室”里，对方怕且也找不到下单的方法，那么酒店主动送早餐来是要确保房门的确上了锁和房里人的情况？就是说，他们认为酒店客人是嫌疑人？  
真是诡异的酒店。  
“你刚才说有帮派守在门口？”洛基问道，“是只有我们房间有此待遇还是所有房间皆如此？警察也允许吗？”  
奥丁森先生耸耸肩：“林谷市究竟由谁说了算，得问泰尔家族呢。”  
然后教主大人简单告诉了一同早餐者苏克瓦提大酒店的情况——泰尔家族旗下的物业，酒店明面上的老板是康拉德教父的情妇露丝·萨克逊女士。既然帮派乃半个林谷市的实际掌管人，他们说要看护自己产业这一条，就已经冠冕堂皇得市警察局不能不应允。  
“死者就是酒店的老板？”  
法医先生只觉得事情可能不简单，他好可能意外卷入了想象不到的麻烦事。现在最怕的是查车。如果在约顿市，洛基是不会担心的。州的首府，一切要讲程序讲搜查令。但林谷市是边境，况且好可能查案的主力还是“目无王法”的帮派，那些人才不理会什么隐私与尊重呢。  
车尾箱被揭开的话，后果不堪设想。  
思虑及此，更严重的焦虑、烦躁、不安与冲动再次袭击劳菲森先生的神经。他好想闻到鲜血的铁腥味，好想有温热的液体流过肌肤的感觉……然而盯着眼前的金发男人，洛基对他的杀意却不断后退。这位教主大人过于危险——只有保证自身安全的情况下才能享受“祭祀”的乐趣，这是洛基·劳菲森多年来的经验。  
  
强迫自己冷静下来后，突然一个念头闪过黑发男子脑海。  
“你为什么要告诉我这些事情？”  
洛基骤然警惕起来。他们非亲非故，说有过节可能还更适合。索尔这种表现绝对不正常。对方安的什么心？  
教主大人有那么一瞬，沉迷于面前人突然收缩瞳孔时，绿眸显现出来的猎豹一般的警惕。真是幽且深邃的绿色。  
“根据我对康拉德先生的了解，我们一会儿都要接受他的分开单独查问。我们不妨先对一下口供，免得到时大家都陷入不必要的麻烦。”  
尽管索尔说得轻描淡写，不过洛基的第六感与逻辑思维强于一般人，立时就判断出在露丝·萨克逊死亡这件事上，塔维尔教的教主大人所可能招惹上的麻烦要在自己之上，虽然他不清楚那麻烦会是什么。  
“你需要我帮忙打掩护。”  
洛基看门见山。他对索尔了解不多，除了知道他在林谷市及附近州市信徒颇多外。眼前的金发男人可以提供到自己需要的帮助也未可知。  
奥丁森先生亦是聪明人，从劳菲森先生的句子用词中就嗅出了“要挟”的味道。真是可爱的尝试。可惜，他才是地头蛇，他掌握着洛基所不知的资源。索尔不喜欢被要挟，但看在洛基的绿眸上，他可以原谅，不过倒是要让猫知道究竟谁才是主持大局的人。  
“我想，洛卡布雷那先生有兴趣看看这个。”  
奥丁森先生打开手机相册，递到洛基面前。  
法医先生脸上血液霎时全部退潮。他脸色苍白得近乎透明。  
  
TBC


End file.
